When You Hold Me
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: She pretty much became the new Gwen, but she really didn't care. Just to hear him say "I love you" was enough for her.


A/N: The inspiration for this story is from GreenPokeGuy's Scoterra fic. Shoutout to that guy XD

Flashbacks in _italics_

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

_"I love you Zoey." Mike said to me._

_"Oh...well...I...love you too." I quickly sort of lied._

_"You sounded kind of uncertain when you said that though." Mike said, rubbing his hand on his neck._

_"Mike I'll always love you." I reassured him, taking his hand into mine._

* * *

I remember when I said those things. I became the new Gwen I remember.

* * *

_"MIKE!" I called. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I was unaware of the fact that he had changed into Svetlana and was leaping on and among the trees. "MIKE?"_

_He, or rather she finally landed in front of me. "Mike isn't here right now." Svetlana told me and promptly cartwheeled away. I sighed._

_Where was he when I needed him?_

* * *

Svetlana and the others hate me now. Mike hates me. Everybody seemed to hate me after I hooked up with him.

* * *

_I sighed to myself as I sat down on a log at the elimination ceremony. Mike's personalities have been getting out of hand. I needed some time alone to think to myself. I sat there in the dark, unaware that someone was standing in the dark shadows that were behind me._

_"You look like you could use some company." Someone remarked from behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack. I shrieked and whipped around._

_"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled a little too loudly. The person put two hands to my mouth, smearing my bright red lipstick that I had tried to perfect this morning._

_"Who else?" The person said as he stepped out of the darkness. It was the delinquent on the Villains Team._

* * *

He wrapped his arm around me, earning me glares from certain people such as Courtney and Gwen. "Who would've thought _she_ would together with _him_?" I heard Heather say to Alejandro with venom. They cast a menacing glare at me as well and I shivered, not used to this kind of attention.

* * *

_He started to give a lot of attention to me. Every time he would call me "Red", his pet name for me, I would tell him I had a boyfriend. He always remarked that I was starting to sound like Bridgette._

_"You have a girlfriend too." I pointed out for the millionth time. He waved it off, like Gwen wasn't a big deal._

_"She's been a total bitch this season."_

_"Maybe it's because you keep hitting on me." I replied._

_"You know, I kinda like you Red."_

* * *

"Thanks a lot Zoey!" Courtney berated me. She and Gwen had made up this season after I started to date Duncan. The goth was still sniffling and wiping away tears while still managing to look at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Stop trying to guilt-trip us you bitches." Duncan said calmly to Courtney and Gwen. I almost gasped, surprised this was how he treated exes.

"I'm going to be nice and warn you Zoey. Dump him while you can." Courtney then walked off with Gwen, leaving me confused.

"Don't listen to them." He assured me.

* * *

_"MIKE?" I called through the cabins. "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" He walked up behind me._

_"You didn't have to yell. I was like, ten feet away from you." He chuckled._

_"Oh...hehe." I awkwardly laughed. Mike's happy expression changed to serious._

_"What's up?" Mike tried to ask me in a fake happy way._

_"Our relationship..." I said, almost in tears._

_"Our relationship what?" Mike asked._

_"DUNCAN KEEPS HITTING ON ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I sobbed and hugged him. Mike hugged back._

_"Just tell him you aren't interested."_

_"But Mike...what if I don't want him to stop flirting with me?"_

* * *

"Let's go up to my room." Duncan said, glaring at the people who were glaring at us. I nodded half-heartedly. Having everyone hate me was hard. How did Gwen manage to do this?

* * *

_I had to face him somehow. Mike needed to know that I wanted to end the Zoke relationship. Deep down, I'll always love him. After all, he was the first boy I ever fell in love with, and first love always stays with you._

_Duncan's incessant flirting had gotten to me. I guess I did, just a tiny bit, like his whole "dangerous" look. What girl wouldn't? I just didn't think he wouldn't be interested in me._

_When he calls me "Red" though, I feel like I'm his girlfriend though. Even though I'm Mike's at the moment._

* * *

"Duncan?" I quivered. He held me tighter in his grip.

"Yeah?"

"You won't dump me right? Not like Gwen and Courtney?" I asked him weakly. Duncan smiled at me.

"You're special Red." He winked. I smiled a tight, small, smile. That was what he told Courtney, and look what happened.

* * *

_I finally told him. I finally broke it off with Mike. He took it surprisingly well, but maybe he was holding it in. Or maybe he wasn't ever really interested in me at all. I apologized for the fifth time, but he just walked away without a word. Guilt washed over me, but I crossed my arms. _

_"You can't help who you love..." I thought._

* * *

We arrived at Duncan's room. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I dunno. Get away from everyone." He replied. I flopped down on his couch, then took a look around.

"Man your room is dirty."

* * *

_The first thing to do was to find Duncan. It wasn't too hard to do, as he was sitting where I thought he might be: At the elimination ceremony, where we first interacted._

_"Duncan? I was thinking that maybe you wanted to go out?" I called out to him._

_"Sure Red." He replied nonchalantly. A balloon of happiness burst within me, but was promptly popped by the needle of guilt._

_"You should break up with Gwen though."_

* * *

Duncan flopped down on the couch with me. "You know what Red?"

"What?" I asked him.

* * *

_He broke up with Gwen, and that's when everyone started to dislike me. I had broken up the popular couple. We went back to the elimination ceremony and sat down on a log together._

_"You know what Red?" He asked me._

_"What?" I asked._

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

_"I love you."_

* * *

A/N: Phew that was a lot of line breaks! Review please!


End file.
